Don't Move!
by Ichida Masami
Summary: "Sasuke-kun..." "arigatou gozaimasu"


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**ICHIDA MASAMI "****Don't Move!"**

**.**

**.**

Hai. Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku akan bercerita tentang cinta pertamaku. Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap menjadi cinta pertamaku kan?

…

Hokaido, 15 Desember 2003

Hari itu tepat saat ulang tahunku yang ke-5. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali itu pun aku merayakannya. Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan sebuah hadiah di hari itu. sebuah syal berwarna coklat muda.

Sekarang usiaku sudah 15 tahun. 10 tahun berlalu. Aku masih ingat kejadian di waktu itu. saat itu aku sedang mencari kaa-san di dapur, dia berkata padaku sedang mengambil kue untukku. Karena terlalu lama, aku menyusulnya. Namun aku tak menemukannya. Dengan raut muka sedih, aku kembali ke ruang depan. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"Sakura-chan"

Aku berhenti dan menoleh. _sasuke-kun!. _Aku menatapnya agak lama. Aku sadar saat dia berkata.

"Otanjóbi omedetó"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya itu, dia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna krem dengan pita coklat tua.

"Arigato"

Aku tersenyum menatap kado itu, dan tak sadar Sasuke sudah pergi.

…

Hokaido, 16 Desember 2003

Pagi hari di musim dingin, 10 tahun yang lalu. _Sasuke-kun. _Hari ini aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Aku yang memadukan syal coklat muda darinya dengan sweater putih tulang pemberian obaa-san.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Aku berteriak di depan rumahnya. Setelah menunggu agak lama. Seseorang membukakan pintu. Seorang ibu mendekatiku.

"Maaf adik kecil, keluarga Uchiha baru saja meninggalkan rumah ini. Mereka pindah ke Tokyo"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan membelalakkan mataku. Dengan langkah kecilku, aku pulang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kriingg… kriiingg…

"Sakura… Angkat teleponnya!"

Teriak Kaa-san dari dapur. Aku hanya menggeleng, masih mengusap air mataku sambil memndangi badai salju dari jendela. _Sasuke-kun._

Kriingg… kriiingg…

Aku tetap terdiam. Akhirnya Kaa-san menghampiriku dan tersenyum, lalu mengangkat telepon. Terdengar dari nada bicara Kaa-san, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Sakura… ini Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu!"

Aku tak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san. Seperti ada nama seseorang yang tak asing? _Sasuke-kun!_ Mendengar nama itu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, merebut telepon digenggaman Kaa-san.

"Moshi-moshi"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangisku.

"Moshi-moshi"

Suaranya, aku merindukannya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana hadiahnya?"

Tuutt… tuuutt… tuutt…

Teleponnya tertutup. Badai salju. Air mataku tumpah seketika.

…

Hokaido, 15 Desember 2013

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Setiap melihat syal ini, aku selalu ingin menangis. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Sebanyak apapun hadiah yang kuterima, hanya ada satu yang paling membuatku bahagia. Walau hadiah ini bukan untuk umurku yang ke-15. Hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-5 akan tetap istimewa.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau ini melamun terus"

Ino menyadarkan lamunanku. Yamashita Ino, dia sahabatku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Seperti aku kehilangan Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura… ada post untukmu!"

Teriak Kaa-san dari pintu depan. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Post? Dari siapa Kaa-san?"

"Lihat saja"

Sambil tersenyum Kaa-san menyerahkan kotak berwarna coklat tua itu kepadaku. Saat kubalik kartu namanya.

_To : Haruno Sakura_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

_ Otanjoubi omedeto ne~_

Dalam sekejab kotak itu kupeluk dan tangisku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Rasanya tak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada ini. Aku menumpahkan semua air mataku. Kaa-san merangkulku dan menenangkanku.

Kotak berwarna coklat tua itu hanya dapat kupandangi. Sedari tadi terasa sulit untuk membukanya. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Alu masih penasaran apa isi dari kotak itu, tapi tangan ini tak bisa mendekat. Hingga jam setengah dua belas aku masih menatapnya. Akhirnya jam 12 tepat. Aku mengambil kotak itu. Melepas pita yang menghiasinya. Membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan. Sebuah amplop terselip disitu.

_Sakura-chan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu. Bertahun-tahun lalu, aku ingin mengirimkan post. Namun, aku berpikir. Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Dan dengan sebuah keyakinan. Tahun ini, umurmu 15 kan? Tepat 10 tahun lalu, aku memberimu syal. Syal itu milik boneka ini. Kau masih menyimpan syal itu kan?_

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

Tangisku meluap lagi. Kulipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Aku menatap boneka beruang dalam kotak itu. Boneka beruang coklat tua yang lucu. Aku mengambil dan memeluknya erat. Segera kuambil syal coklat muda dari dalam lemari. Kupakaikan syal itu ke boneka beruang, sekelebat aku mengingat sasuatu.

…

_10 tahun lalu, di ulang tahun Sakura, seorang anak laki-laki memberikan sebuah syal. Dengan mengenakan jaket coklat tua dan syal coklat muda. Sehari setelahnya, dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan dia menelepon Sakura, dan bersamaan dengan itu, badai salju menumbangkan sebuah pohon yang menimpa mobilnya. Dalam kecelakaan itu, tak ada seorang pun yang selamat._

…

"_Sasuke-kun… kau seperti boneka ini…"_

…

Owari~`~

**A.N : hajimemashitee~~**

**ini fic pertama kuu~~**

**maaf, masih abal-abal gini... ,**

**rifiyuuuwww~~**

**ICHIDArigatou gozaiMASAMI ^^**


End file.
